


why.

by crrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short Story, and kinda angstyy, but also has a cringy endingg, so saddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crrush/pseuds/crrush
Summary: "this is why i left."-





	1. Chapter 1

_it's been months since wonwoo left mingyu yet, he still couldn't get the memories of them out of his head. seeing wonwoo with another person made mingyu's eyes water and his chest hurt from his heart breaking into a million pieces. he loved seeing wonwoo happy, trust me he did, but it pained him to see him smiling at another man. to see the smile that was now caused by someone else and not him. his brain told him to look away so that his heart could get a break from all the pain but mingyu couldn't. he just wanted his wonu held tightly in his arms, for the bright smile to show up on his face, to hear his deep laugh. but now, that wasn't possible because of something that he still hasn't figured out. he's replayed the scene that ended their loving relationship millions of times but still hasn't figured it out. mingyu still remembers every detail like it was yesterday._

_( weird flashback sound )_

**_sunday was the worst day of his life. mingyu was left alone in his kitchen wondering what he did wrong to cause wonwoo to pack his things and leave. to cause the tears to start streaming down both of their faces. to cause their once lively apartment to feel abandoned. mingyu didn't know and he wanted to find out so he could fix things and embrace wonwoo like he did all the time._ **

**_mingyu received a text and saw that it was from wonwoo. he quickly grabbed his phone, looking at the text confused._ **

**_wonu:_**

**_hey mingyu there's a box i left for you on the coffee table. if you want to know why i left, open it. i'm sorry this had to happen._ **

**_mingyu stared at the text for so long confused. no nickname. no emojis. no 'i love you'. he didn't want to know what was in the box. even though he wanted wonwoo back, he didn't want to know it was him that caused wonwoo pain. so the box stayed on the coffee table, untouched and dusty._ **  
  


**_..._ **  
  


_three months. three months until mingyu finally decided that he's had enough of the quiet and dark apartment. had enough of the heartache and lonely nights. had enough of not being with wonwoo. so he opened it._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this story on wattpad @mmingu and decided to post it here too because why not


	2. Chapter 2

_he opened the box and found a usb in the middle of the rectangular box. he grabbed the usb and inserted it into his laptop. the only file on it was video titled 'watch when you're ready'. mingyu clicked on it and watched the screen fill with wonwoo's face._

_the image of wonwoo with a messy bedhead and pale face in a dimly lit kitchen made mingyu tear up but he didn't pause the video to cry his heart out._

**_..._ **

**_hey ming. i made this video so i could explain why i left. i didn't want to say this to you in front your face because i felt like... i felt that if i said it to you in your face, i'd break down. and when I see your puppy eyes and all, it would make me change my mind and i'd be back at square one._ **

**_anyways, back to the point. i really left because i felt that our spark disappeared. i don't love you the way i used to love you. that's kind of harsh but i mean i love you but not as much as i used to. oh, that's still a bit mean._ **

**_well, it's just that recently, i think our relationship has been going down hill. we don't go on dates as much, we barely see each other because of our different work schedules, and i feel like we're just roommates, needing another person to live with to split up the rent instead of cliche lovers in the city._ **

**_and i know, it sounds like i'm being too clingy, but i just want those old times back. but that can't happen, because the past is the past, and we have to move on and live our lives. and the only way that i can move on is to leave you._ **

**_it should have never ended this way but, everything happens for a reason. our love was not a waste and the memories that we had will always stay with me forever. i still love you mingyu._ **

**_i'm sorry._ **

**_..._ **

_mingyu stared at the screen. wonwoo's puffy red eyes caused by crying stared back at him. he knew that they weren't the same as before, but he didn't know that it made wonwoo feel this way._

_mingyu closed his laptop and got up from the once small couch that now looked huge in the empty apartment. he got his keys from the table and walked out of the apartment in a hurriedly pace._

_he went to look for wonwoo._

_-_


	3. Chapter 3

_mingyu left his apartment in a rush to go and see wonwoo. he wanted to see him and tell him that he was sorry for all the pain that he caused and to say 'i love you' one last time before he left wonwoo for good. he felt if he saw wonwoo one last time, he would be able to move on from his past love and hopefully find happiness from something or someone else._

_mingyu stopped in front of the old library wonwoo and him used to go to. old memories flashed in his mind. the countless times that they would go there just for a book only to come out with handfuls. mingyu adored wonwoo's love for books and how it made him come out of his little shell. he has loved seeing the excited boy run to the library, just to go read some words on paper. and mingyu has loved it ever since the first day they met._

**_(oOoOooOoh another flashback)_ **

**_mingyu walked into the place he dreaded most. the library. the deadly silence, the mountain of books, and that mean old lady always made him turn the other way when he saw the library. but, he had to get a book for class and there was nowhere else to get it but that dreaded library._ **

**_he opened the door and walked into what he would call 'hell'. it was quiet as usual, but for mingyu, quiet made him uncomfortable, because of his loud and puppy-like mood. he walked to the history section where he tried to look for that book that he really didn't want to read. mingyu kept his eye on the book's spines, trying to look for the title of the book he desperately needed before he got another scolding from his teacher. he wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone, causing a stack of books to fall. mingyu quickly started to pick the books up, apologies rushing out of his mouth to the other person._ **

**_when mingyu picked up all the books that he could carry, he looked up to the person to apologize once more. mingyu couldn't believe what he saw. in front of him stood a gorgeous boy with round glasses, pale skin, and a beautiful smile. mingyu's mouth was wide open at the heavenly sight. he tried not to let out a squeal when the angel in front of him spoke. such a deep voice, almost as deep as the pool at seungcheol's house._ **

**_"it's alright," he said putting the books back onto his cart, "do you need help finding a book perhaps?" mingyu cleared his throat and stuttered out a 'yeah'. the unknown boy chuckled, causing mingyu's heart to beat at a rapid rate. "okay, what book are you looking for?"_ **

**_..._ **

_mingyu grinned at the old library. it reminded mingyu of all the happy times from their relationship. he couldn't stand there and be sad anymore though. he had to go and see wonwoo before he regrets moving on. but he didn't even know where he lived. the only solution was to call him. after hesitating, mingyu grabbed his phone and went to wonwoo's number to call him._  
  
  


_-_


	4. Chapter 4

_mingyu knocked on the apartment door. his palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy. there was no vomit on his sweater though. just lint and a blop of soup from yesterdays dinner. and his mom doesn't know how to make spaghetti._

_the door opened to a smiley wonwoo. it's only been a couple of months and wonwoo has already moved on. he felt a pang at his chest but still mingyu smiled._

_"hello mingyu. please come in." he couldn't believe how happy wonwoo was. how happy wonwoo was without him. he told himself to calm down. all he had to do was say sorry then leave. mingyu walked in to the messy apartment and looked around. there were many pictures on the walls of wonwoo and a different guy, must be his boyfriend since they looked very close. it looked just like their apartment before wonwoo left. it looked like there was life and happiness in the air. who knew time could go by so fast?_

_a voice interrupted mingyu's thoughts._

_"hey babe do you know where the peanut butt-. oh, a guest," a man walked into the living room and smiled putting his hand out to shake, "hello, i'm wonwoo's boyfriend, jun." mingyu shook his hand and smiled._

_"i'm mingyu, wonwoo's.. old friend." mingyu shook jun's hand quickly, his hands were getting incredibly moist._

_"uhm babe, can me and mingyu talk in private? oh and the peanut butter is in the highest cabinet." jun nodded with a goofy smile and went back into the kitchen, got his peanut butter and spoon, then left out of the apartment._

_mingyu watched as jun left then turned towards wonwoo. they both stared at each other until mingyu looked away and cleared his throat. "so, that's your new boyfriend."_

_"yeah."_

_"look, i came here to apologize. not to come and ask for a second chance. nothing bad like that. i just wanted to apologize for all the things i did before i move on," mingyu took a deep breathe, then looked back into wonwoo's eyes. his dark eyes that were filled with confusion, "so, here it goes..."_

_-_


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later ...

after that day he met up with wonwoo again, everything seemed 'better' to say the least. wonwoo and mingyu cleared things up and decided that they would be friends again. although he was a bit bitter about wonwoo's new boyfriend, he was actually kinda funny and decided that he wanted to be friends with him too. 

things were changing for mingyu. in a better way of course. he got a new job at a popular cafe that was closer to seoul's busiest streets so he had to move. he was sad that he had to leave the apartment where he and wonwoo used to live in but he was excited for the new change. he wanted to switch his life back around and become the happy virus that everyone knew him as. 

when mingyu finished packing, he looked at the now empty apartment that used to be filled with many funny, loving, and sad memories. he opened the door to leave but looked at the living room and kitchen one last time. he smiled at his old home one last time before closing the door and locking it. wonwoo patted his back and smiled at him. mingyu decided to invite wonwoo and jun to help him move out. even though it was very sad to see all the old photos of them together, he still kept a smile on his face as he knew that things were going to get better. 

2 months later ...

mingyu opened his door to his 'new' apartment. he walked to his couch and plopped on to it. it was a busy day at the cafe, but it was always busy. ever since he started working there, more people started to come in, especially teenage girls. he didn't mind though since it brought a smile to his boss's face when he saw all the customers and when he sees someone smile, he smiles too. 

his apartment was slowly getting furnished and decorated. even though it didn't seem as sad as before, it still felt lonely. he had a great view of the seoul city from his apartment, and he had great neighbors but something was missing. maybe it was something that he really loved. or maybe it was another persons company. he just didn't know.

mingyu got up and walked to his bedroom deciding that he needed to go out for a walk or something. his apartment screamed LONELY and he really didn't like it. he changed into some comfy, yet fashionable clothes and decided he'll go see the cute puppies at the pet store near his workplace. he's been meaning to go there for a long time and since his out walking, he might as well go take a peak.

who knows maybe he'll leave with a new animal friend. or maybe a new human friend. ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i decided to rewrite the old ending and i think this one is way better !! plus i wanna make a sequel and the old ending didn't really give me any good ideas. i haven't started writing it yet but get prepared cause you'll meet the rest of the svt members and you might even read about a particular ships that i love a lot ;))) (hint: it starts with g and ends with o) 
> 
> stay tuned!!


End file.
